


relax

by irrationalqueer



Series: advent 2020 [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: Dan feels like his whole body is burning up, tiny flames sparking at every point his body is touching Phil’s.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: advent 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	relax

Dan feels like his whole body is burning up, tiny flames sparking at every point his body is touching Phil’s. They’re just innocently sat on the sofa while Phil’s mum and dad bicker companionably over the ethics of giving a child a BB gun for Christmas, and theoretically he and Phil are paying attention to the movie too. But actually they’re sitting as close as possible, thighs pressed right up against each other like they can’t bear to be more than two inches apart. Maybe it kind of feels like that anyway. 

They’d spent most of the afternoon filming, freezing outside in the snow while they tried to capture something that they could piece together into something fun and interesting. Phil had a plan and Dan gave his input and he really thinks they’ve created something cool, something people will really love watching. Phil had even gotten his mum involved, which had made Dan feel both anxious and extremely fond. But mostly he’s just excited to be part of it, honestly. It’d mostly been an excuse to get him up north again before Christmas, but he still loves seeing Phil in his element, loves watching him create worlds and tell stories. 

And now they’re here watching a film with Phil’s parents even though they’re both dying to go upstairs and - maybe just edit the footage but god, Dan’s pretty sure they’re both feeling some type of way. Phil’s twitchy, his thigh jumping against Dan’s every so often and his arms crossed tightly over his chest, fingers tapping some kind of unsteady beat on his own bicep. They haven’t kissed since this morning, haven’t done more than that in ages. Being this close and not being able to do anything about that has Dan aching, and it can’t just be because he’s a teenager or whatever. Phil’s fit, but he’s missing that closeness more than anything, and that’s how he knows he’s pathetically in love. Not that he’s spending all of his money on train tickets, not that he’s doing stupid things in the snow on command, not that he’s openly flirting on the internet where anyone could see. 

So he’s kind of horny, because he’s eighteen and just looking at Phil gets him going these days. And he’s in love, because he spent the day in awe of this boy who just - has so much in his brain, stories he could tell and ideas he could bring to life and the ways that he can do it, and he thinks probably Phil loves him too because he looks at him and Phil’s looking back and it feels like he’s stripping back every one of Dan’s layers, metaphorical or otherwise, eyes fond but seeing so so much. And they live hours apart and Dan isn’t here for very long and they’re sitting here on his parents’ fucking sofa. 

And he’s not even really upset about it. One of the things he’s learning to like about being here with Phil is that his parents are just - kind, in a way he’s never experienced. They want to know so many things about Dan, and he’s sure it’s obvious that he and Phil are more than friends but he knows Phil hasn’t actually told them yet so they really have no reason to treat him as well as they are. He’s just some kid from the internet. But he showed up and they just welcomed him right in without a question, and so he feels like he kind of owes them a movie at the very least. They keep peering over at him and Phil, like they’re checking on them. Making sure they’re okay. And regardless of this absurd heat under his skin, it feels so good to feel this accepted that he’s kind of content to just sit here and let himself feel all of these things at the same time. He didn’t even know he could feel these things all at the same time. 

It’s confusing, and it makes him feel so young. But he loves it here, next to Phil. It feels good even if he’s a little frustrated and a little tired and even a little sad because he knows he’s going to have to leave eventually. He’s not brave enough to really consider maybe being here again this time next year as a genuine possibility, but he hopes it is.

**Author's Note:**

> another sappy fetus dnp prompt <3 ty keelin for the vibes!!
> 
> on tumblr @ irrationalqueer


End file.
